This invention relates to novel bicyclic-substituted aminoethanol derivatives, to therapeutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof, to processes for their preparation, to methods of using the derivatives and to pharmaceutical compositions of the derivatives. These derivatives are useful for treating hypertension in a mammal.
A number of antihypertensive cyclic-aminoethanol derivatives are known and described, for example, C. F. Webb, U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,803, Feb. 24, 1981; Great Britain Patent Specification No. 1,565,080, Apr. 16, 1980; Derwent Publications Ltd., Farmdoc 57223A for French Pat. No. 2,370,472, July 13, 1978; L. H. C. Lunts et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,444, Mar. 15, 1977; and J. Atkinson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,398, Sept. 7, 1982.
The reported known compounds differ from the chemical structure of the compounds of the present invention by having different substitutions on the cyclic-aminoethanol system.